Mejor amigo
by senaku
Summary: Minato siempre había estado para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba y esta vez no seria la excepcion


**Hola chicos chicas y gente no identificada aca les traigo mi primer Minakushi y mi primer lemon. Personalmente no se si quedo como quería pero le puse alma y corazón así que ustedes me dirán.**

**Este fic es para el concurso lemon de hermanitas naranja, pao Aniyasha y Senaku (su servidor ) disfruten !**

Kushina suspiro enfadada. Minato la ponía incomoda y nerviosa, por esa razón no lo soportaba. No soportaba que le ayudara a estudiar, que la defendiera y la cuidara; pero lo que mas le molestaba era que fuese su mejor amigo y es que le molestaba porque no entendía como era posible siendo tan diferentes.

Las cosas eran así desde que la pelirroja chica tenia doce años. En un principio la apariencia de niño bueno y debilucho de Minato no le había dado buena impresión a la chica, pero con el paso del tiempo se hicieron muy cercanos, tanto que quienes no los conocieran los confundirían con un par de hermanos o una pareja.

De eso habían pasado cuatro años y su amistad seguía como siempre, la pelirroja sentía tanta libertad para con el rubio que podía pasar por su casa o llamarle a cualquier hora y saber que el la recibiría, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Mina-chan- exclamo apenas oyó el saludo del rubio del otro lado del celular- necesito hablar contigo ahora- sabía que Minato no se negaría, jamás lo hacía, pero aun asi su silencio la puso nerviosa.

-Claro- contesto- pero son las tres de la mañana, ¿estas segura?

-Por supuesto- volvió a exclamar cansada de la charla, ¿Por qué lo llamaría a esta hora si no estaba segura?- nos vemos en tu casa- con esa afirmación termino la comunicación y emprendió el camino a toda velocidad.

Tal vez Minato la exasperara con su forma de ser, pero en este momento era un alivio. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar y necesitaba el apoyo de alguien justo en ese momento. Agradeció a todos los dioses que su amigo viviese cerca de donde se encontraba.

Minato por su parte se cambio a toda velocidad ya que no era buena idea recibir a Kushina en pijama. El sabía que ella se encontraba en una fiesta a unas cuantas calles de su casa, así como ella sabía que el se encontraba a solas; se conocían a la perfección, lo suficiente como para que el rubio chico supiese exactamente de que quería hablar su explosiva amiga… suspiro.

La chica le dio un fuerte abrazo apenas si lo vio, cosa que dejo perplejo al joven, Kushina no era el tipo de chica que abrazaba muy seguido, ¿Qué había ocurrido en aquella fiesta?

-Lo siento- dijo cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, al parecer estaba mas afectada de lo que pensaba- es que hoy fue una noche de lo peor… quiero golpear algo- murmuro con el rostro mostrando un gesto que iba de la pena al berrinche infantil.

-¿Qué paso Kushina?- pregunto su amigo algo mas aliviado al ver que su amiga mostraba algo de sus reacciones típicas pero aun preocupado.

-El idiota de Kay se estaba besando con otra, eso paso- chillo Kushina hecha una furia mientras entraba pisando duro a la casa de su amigo y se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones- No lo digas- le advirtió gruñendo como una leona, sabia que Minato tenia razón cuando le dijo que ese tipo no le convenía, pero te lo dije era lo ultimo que quería oír.

-Yo me encargo del el- Kushina no pudo mas que abrir sus ojos y su boca completamente desorbitada. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba de Minato. Y es que Minato era del tipo pacifista y calmado, Kushina jamás le había visto esa mirada enfadada y dura ni como sus puños se tensaban con una fuerza que no sabia que poseía.

La pelirroja trago en seco. Minato no se veía para nada debilucho erguido en toda su estatura, con sus rubios cabellos desordenados y sus ojos azules exhalando chispas de furia; no, Minato no se veía nada debilucho… de hecho se veía condenadamente bien.

Quizás fuese que había tomado un poco de mas en la fiesta, quizás quería desahogarse o simplemente necesitaba algo de cariño; fuese como fuese una idea muy atrevida se formo en su mente al mirar la espalda de su amigo mientras este hacia café.

-Mina…- le susurro cuando este se sentó junto a ella al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

-¿te sientes bien?- dijo minato preocupado puesto que Kushina jamás susurraba.

Minato maldecía al ahora ex novio de su amiga con toda su fuerza. El jamás la engañaría ni le quitaría su contagiosa y por momentos irritante efusividad, kushina era la chica perfecta: inteligente fuerte divertida linda, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan tonto de despreciarla.

-¿Eres mi mejor amigo verdad mina-chan?- la voz de la pelirroja lo devolvió a la realidad- ¿si yo te pidiese algo extraño lo harías?

-Claro…- respondió con seguridad pero a la vez incomodo. No sabia en que pensaba su amiga ni porque se le estaba acercando tanto- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mina-chan acuéstate conmigo- Kushina observo a su amigo sonrojarse hasta el alma, balbucear y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. El chico parecía querer tomar distancia así que ella se movió mas rápido y consiguió capturar los labios del chico lanzándose sobre el y entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

El primer instinto de Minato fue separarse de su amiga. Era obvio que se encontraba sensible y necesitada de afecto, además de que al parecer había tomado de mas. Era cierto que Minato llevaba algún sintiendo algo mas que amistad por su amiga, pero el jamás se aprovecharía de esta forma.

-Espera kushina- dijo tras cortar el beso pero sin librarse del abrazo de su amiga- esto no esta bien… tu no…

-Quiero hacerlo- le atajo ella abrazándole con fuerza y ocultando su rostro en su hombro. No quería que minato derrochara ética y caballerosidad- necesito sentir que alguien me ama… ¿y quien mejor que tu?- le asustaron sus propias palabras al ver que eran la mas pura verdad, necesitaba amor al menos esta noche- eres el único que siempre esta aquí, y eso me irrita porque me haces sentir una niña, me irrita mucho… pero también…- las palabras salían sin control al igual que las pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos- ¿tu me amas Minato?

Y así la mente del rubio se desconecto casi al instante en que su corazón dio un vuelco que casi lo mata. Porsupuesto que la amaba, la amaba tanto como para dejar la paz de lado y matar a puñetazos al que se hacia llamar su novio, la amaba como para desvelarse… la amaba como para hacer lo que ella le pidiese sin pensar en nada mas.

-Te amo- le dijo con la mayor convicción de toda su vida mientras le obligaba a mírale a los ojos tomando su mentón con suavidad. La chica sorprendida sonrojada y sonriente volvió a besarle nuevamente esta vez segura de que Minato pondría de su parte.

No era la primera vez que minato besaba una chica, pero si la primera vez que era capas de percibir con tanta nitidez el sabor y los movimientos de los labios de su amiga. su aliento se entre mezclaba entre el sabor a menta y el alcohol que había tomado, y aunque no podía decir que sabían exquisito la suavidad y la húmeda textura de los labios eran el complemento que le hacia obviar el alcohol.

Kushina por su parte parecía poseída, presionaba sus labios con fuerza y se abrazaba a el cada vez mas. Minato jamás habría imaginado a su amiga en esta situación, pero tampoco le sorprendía; Kushina era apasionada y efusiva en todos los aspectos.

El roce de lenguas no se hizo esperar, Minato creía estar soñando y ese pensamiento cobraba cada vez mas fuerza al tiempo que el beso profundizaba. Por lo visto aquello había subido la temperatura de Kushina, quien lejos de contentarse con un beso metió una de sus manos bajo la playera del chico y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico, quien se sobresalto de la sorpresa pero continúo el beso a un ritmo pausado y profundo.

El beso fue interrumpido por kushina con el fin de quitarle la playera y dejar su parte superior al descubierto. Si bien su amigo no tenia el cuerpo de un nadador olímpico si estaba mucho mas firme que en años anteriores. Kushina se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior y su mirada destello, Minato estaba condenadamente bien.

La sesión de besos re comenzó esta vez con minato recostado sobre el sofá y Kushina sobre el usando ambas manos para explorar su torso. Minato no supo en que momento se había desabrochado la camisa de la chica, quizás ella lo había hecho, quizás había sido el, eso no tenia ninguna importancia ahora que podía ver el nacimiento de los pechos de Kushina y parte de su sostén.

Y con aquella visión lo que quedaba de su control se fue al diablo, su boca paso de los labios de su amiga a su cuello, no creía ser el mejor en el aspecto de los besos y las caricias pero al parecer el contacto de sus labios en el cuello de kushina parecía gustarle ya que la chica no paraba de suspirar y aferrarse a sus hombros con fuerza.

Así continuaron unos minutos hasta que Minato decidió que si kushina podía tocarlo de esa manera el también. Desabrocho con algo de torpeza lo que quedaba de la camisa de kushina sin dejar de besar su cuello. Sintió como la pelirroja temblaba cuando sus manos recorrieron su vientre y sus pechos por encima del sostén de forma lenta y posesiva.

-Vamos… al… cu.. arto…. Mina- susurro Kushina con la voz mas sensual y tierna que el rubio hubiese escuchado jamás.

El rubio no se hizo rogar y cargo a su amiga en brazos, Minato comenzaba a sentir una gran molestia en cierta parte de su anatomía ahora que tenia una visión del cuerpo de kushina desde un ángulo completamente distinto. Al sostenerla contra su cuerpo podía ver como sus pechos estaban presionados y parecían aun mas grandes de lo que eran, sus piernas perfectamente torneadas y sus ojos centellantes eran algo que no había notado hasta ahora.

Minato deposito a su amiga suavemente sobre la cama y se coloco sobre ella para besarla cómodamente. Pudo sentir como Kushina volvía a temblar cuando sintió los cuerpos de ambos en su totalidad, la temperatura de ambos comenzaba a alcanzar niveles febriles y la ropa de comenzaba a ser una gran molestia.

Kushina paso a la acción nuevamente, cosa de esperar teniendo en cuenta que ella siempre era quien daba el primer paso, aun en esa situación. Se las arreglo para colocarse encima de Minato mientras sus manos y su mirada iban hacia la parte media del chico en donde podía apreciarse un bulto bastante presionado.

-Déjame quitarte esto mina- dijo Kushina con una voz que pretendía sonar sensual y traviesa, pero minato noto que temblaba de los nervios.

La chica se deshizo del botón del pantalón del chico y deslizo el cierre lentamente. Jamás había hecho algo como eso y jamás lo haría de no estar un poco ebria, de hecho sentía que estaba abusando un poco de su amigo, pero el era el único con quien se sentía así de segura.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro de asombro se escapara de sus labios al ver el miembro de su amigo en su totalidad. Minato no parecía capas de moverse solo podía mirarla completamente sonrojado y su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas a medida que las manos de Kushina se acercaban a cierta parte de su cuerpo que estaba totalmente erguida.

-Kushina…- el chico trato de decir algo pero solo alcanzo a gemir cuando su amiga tomo su el órgano con una de sus manos.

Comenzó a masajear el miembro con mucho cuidado y atenta a las reacciones de minato. Su mano sacudía rítmicamente de arriba abajo observando como la punta de aquello se humedecía rápidamente. Minato por su parte se sentía morir, su respiración era agitada, sus caderas se movían por si solas y sudaba como nunca, seguramente no le faltaba mucho para llegar al final.

Era endemoniadamente excitante masturbar a minato, su miembro latía y estaba muy caliente, el ver a minato a punto de estallar realmente ablandaba algo en su interior y le hacia sentir realmente húmeda, ¿Quién diría que minato tan pacifico y caballero podía verse así?

La chica estaba tan absorta en su tarea que no noto cuando su amigo se las arreglo para levantarse un poco y acercarla mas a el. Minato le obligo a dejar de masturbarlo para desnudarla, la chica se dejo hacer e incluso ayudo en el proceso, ya casi no podía esperar para que minato la hiciera suya.

Al ver a kushina totalmente desnuda Minato puedo convencerse de que no estaba soñando y comenzó a creer que había muerto y llegado al paraíso. Simplemente no podía creer lo suave que se veía su piel, lo sensual de sus curvas, lo excitante de sus pechos y lo tierno del sonrojo de sus mejillas que podía confundirse con su cabello.

-Mina…- el que minato la observara de arriba abajo con esa mirada cargada de deseo la hacia poner muy nerviosa pero también impaciente- hazlo con cuidado- le dijo por fin estirando una mano hacia su amigo, amigo con derechos, o novio… ya no sabía que eran, con la intención de que se acercara.

Minato obedeció al instante y completamente nervioso, el no era capas de hablar, no ahora. Se coloco sobre la pelirroja con cuidado de no aplastarle al tiempo que ella abría un poco las piernas cuando recordó algo que lo hizo alejarse al instante.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kushina asombrada y algo enfadada mientras miraba como el rebuscaba en un cajón de su mesa de luz. No podía acobardarse ahora, le patearía el trasero si se acobardaba ahora.

-No podía… hacerlo sin… cuidarnos- dijo minato completamente tartamudo mientras le enseñaba el preservativo en su mano. Su padrino le había dado unos cuantos y le había explicado como usarlos pero jamás lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, minato siempre sería un caballero. Le observo ponerse el preservativo mientras se acariciaba a si misma, ya no podía esperar mas y quería que minato lo supiese.

Un pequeño grito de dolor se escapo de sus labios cuando minato entro en ella. No dolía ni la mitad de la primera vez que lo hizo, de hecho hubiese querido que su primera vez fuese con minato, pero eso no importaba ya.

Minato se movía con mucha lentitud, no sabía bien lo que hacia ya que era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto aunque los pequeños gemidos de Kushina eran un buen indicio. Todo era confuso y nebuloso, podía sentir las caderas de Kushina chocando contra el con insistencia, sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros y sus labios besarle en todas partes.

El joven aumento el ritmo de las envestidas conforme un cosquilleo se extendía por su cuerpo. Kushina ya no hacia ningún esfuerzo por retener sus gemidos y suspiros al tiempo que acariciaba todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance. Definitivamente minato la estaba volviendo loca.

-Kushina…- exclamo minato cuando algo estallo en su interior y sintió descargar dentro de la chica, la cual arqueo la espalda al sentir la última envestida del chico. Todo su cuerpo vibro y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos por la fuerza de tal sensación. Ahora entendía porque le llamaban tocar el cielo…

Kushina termino unos minutos después que el con un par de envestidas mas. Gimió su nombre entre jadeos y se abrazo a el con una sonrisa en el rostro, Minato lo había hecho mucho mejor que su ex novio.

-Kushina…- le llamo Minato sin dejar de abrazarle. Quería saber que pasaría con ellos ahora, ¿acaso su amistad se había terminado?, ¿Qué pensaría kushina ahora?, ¿tendría que fingir que nada había pasado?. Tenia mucho que quería preguntarle y decirle…- Te amo- sin embargo eso fue todo lo que dijo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Te amo mina- dijo ella antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Minato.


End file.
